May God Help Us
by VampirePrincess86
Summary: The sister's and Billie will be facing both a new and an old enemy. But this time, it is a battle they are not ment to fight. As the protectors of the innocent, will they fight anyways?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I decided to write a Charmed story. Well… I do not own any of the Charmed people or Charmed itself. J Enjoy. I do own Katrina and Apollo.**

* * *

It's been two years since the Ultimate Battle. Billie had graduated from college, Paige embraced her inner white lighter, and Phoebe embraced her inner cupid. She was now one of the most powerful empathy the magical world has ever had. Billie got her own condo in the same building as Phoebe's. Phoebe insisted that Billie stay with her but Billie wanted to spread her wings and take up some responsibilities. After all, she was now an adult. In fact, her 21st birthday was just a day away. The sisters had a big party planned for her at the club. Billie had become one of the most powerful witches. After all, she is still an Ultimate Power. The Elders placed her at the same level as the Charmed Ones. Her telekinesis had grown much stronger over the two years. She was now able to move objects with just a thought. She was very excited about that because she stated that she felt stupid waving her hand everywhere. She also gained the power of teleportation. Paige was now able to orb objects with her thoughts. She had taken on more charges all over the world. Leo had been his powers back and is now running magic school.

There hadn't been a lot of demon fighting since the Ultimate Battle. They were either afraid of going up against not only the Charmed Ones but also an Ultimate Power or they were waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

Piper was standing behind the bar at P3 doing inventory on shipments that had arrived earlier that day. She had ordered some new things for Billie's surprise birthday party. Piper grew to forgive Billie for her betrayal as time went by. Deep down inside she knew that Billie was a good person who just thought she was doing to right thing. Piper remembered the day when Billie discovered that her powers had changed. "Oh my god! Now I won't look stupid waving my hand all over the place!" Billie had yelled that at the top her lungs after she had demonstrated her new power advancement. Piper smiled at the memory. He had grown to love Billie as if she was her own sister. Piper had taken the role of "big sister" with Billie. Piper's trip down memory lane was interrupted when she heard someone call her name. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw Billie's best friend walking down the staircase heading her way.

Katrina Lee stood at 5'8; she was athletically built, just like Billie. She had a nice medium tan with surprisingly bright blue eyes. Eyes she says that she gets from her father. She was a former model turned personal trainer. No matter how many times Katrina was her full first name but everyone called her Kat. Kat knew that Billie and the sisters were witches. Billie accidentally teleported into the living room of their condo not knowing that Kat had been sitting on the sofa reading a book. She took the news of witches and demons very well. She had been around when a demon would interrupt daily task. She handled herself just fine. When she was a child, her parents put her in marshal arts classes.

Kat placed her purse on the counter of the bar as Piper poured two glasses of wine. "What's going on? I see you dyed your hair. It's lighter." Piper said as she handed Kat one of the glasses.

Kat ran her hand through her now reddish brown hair. "Yeah, I decided that I needed a little change in my life. Speaking of change, here is the plan for tomorrow. I'll take Billie to a spa. Massages, Mani and Pedi. You know fun girl stuff."

Piper was excited for the party. Leo promised to watch the kids for the night. It was going to be fun and Piper needed some fun in her life. The girls were beginning to call her "boring Piper". "I'm excited. I hear that the guy Billie likes will be there."

"Phoebe trying to play matchmaker again?" Kat asked with a laugh. Phoebe was always trying to embrace her "inner cupid". Her exact words.

"Phoebe? Matchmaker? No." Paige said sarcastically as she walked up to sit next to Kat at the bar. "Sorry I'm late. I was stuck in Italy with a charge. You know the cool thing about having charges in different countries? I automatically know what ever language my charges are speaking!" Paige said with excitement in her voice.

Piper recalled the time when Wyatt had switched Piper's and Leo's powers. She orbed to see a charge in France and automatically spoke French. "I remember when Wyatt switched mine and Leo's powers. It was fun." She said with a laugh. Piper looked towards the stairs and saw Kat's boyfriend walking down the them. She had to admit, they all had a little crush on him when they first met. He was a little taller than Coop and built a little bigger. He walked up to the bar and flashed his beautiful smile at the girls. Very clean cut and dressed well. He too was a personal trainer.

Kat turned to greet her boyfriend as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Hello handsome" she said giving him kiss.

"How are my lovely ladies doing this fine afternoon?" He said as he waved at Piper and Paige.

"We're doing good. How are the workouts with Leo going?" Piper had asked him to get Leo back into shape. Summer was just around the corner.

"We're getting there." He said with a laugh. It wasn't helping Leo when Coop would show up and make fun of Leo for not being able to lift as much as him. "In fact, I'm meeting him up right now. Honey, do you want me to drop you off at your appointment before I head to the gym?"

Kat put her hand on her boyfriend's cheek. "No, I have to stop by home before I go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll call you when we're done." He kissed her on the top of her head and left the club.

Kat turned to see Paige and Piper smiling at her. "What? Apollo is a good guy." They had been dating for a little over three years now. Phoebe always commented on how much love they had for each other. Never to Apollo's face though. They were waiting for him to pop the question.

"He's a very lucky guy." Paige said as she brushed Kat's hair out of her face. They began to think of Kat as part of their family. She was only a year older than Billie was and they were just like sisters. Kat was protective over Billie especially when it came to guys. "So has anyone decided what to get Billie yet?"

"I'm taking her to a spa." Kat said with a smile. It was her present to Billie but it was a treat for herself as well.

"I was hoping you could ask the Elders for a favor." Piper said to Paige. Paige looked at Piper for a moment. Then she nodded her head realizing what Piper was saying.

"Gotcha! I will go do that now. I have to talk to them anyways." Paige said as she got up from the table. "I'll see you girls later."

* * *

Leo walked into his office at magic school to find Billie sitting at his conference desk reading a book. She was so into the book that she did not hear Leo walk into the room. Leo had asked her to help him out around magic school when she had free time. Today, she spoke to one of his classes on the history about the Ultimate Power. It was a hard subject for her to speak about but she knew that it was a history that needed to be shared. It was a good lesson to future witches about the influence of evil. Leo watched her grow into one of the most powerful witches he had ever met. All the children at magic school were fascinated by her. Some of the boys had little crushes on her. Leo sat down at his desk and decided to make his presence known. "Anything interesting?"

Billie looked up and closed the book. "Oh just reading up on Greek Mythology. Did you really turn the sister's into Greek gods?"

Leo remembered that well. Piper was furious with him when he found out that he had become an Elder. "Yeah, a few years back, The Titan's nearly whipped out the Elders." Billie nodded. She got up and started putting the books back onto the shelf. "Hey Billie, I wanted to thank you for speaking to the class today."

"You're welcome." Billie said as she gathered her things. "Well, I'll see you later. I have to meet Phoebe for dinner. Tell Piper I said hello." Billie said before she vanished in a soft blue light.

* * *

Billie reappeared in her bedroom. She put her bag down on the floor near her dresser walked out of her room. She walked over to Kat's room to see if she was home and found Kat's purse on her bed but no sign of her in her room. "Kat?" She called out but received no reply. She walked into Kat's bedroom and saw the bathroom door closed. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She opened the door and she felt her heart jump into her throat. She quickly ran to Kat who was passed out unconscious on the floor. "Kat, wake up." She called out to her and still got no response. "Paige!" She called out to her whitelighter and within a few seconds, a ray of blue orbs filled the bathroom.

"Billie what's…" Paige stopped when she saw Kat lying on the floor. Paige knelt down beside her and placed her hands over Kat to see if there was any injuries that needed to be healed. "She's not hurt."

"Then why is she passed out?" Billie said. Paige could hear the panic in her voice.

Paige checked her pulse and it was steady. "Her pulse is steady. Kat! Honey, wake up." Paige said as she shook Kat's shoulder. She felt a sigh of relief when she saw Kat's eyes flutter open.

Kat looked up to find Billie and Paige standing over her. "What happened?" She asked as she tried to stand up.

Billie and Paige helped her walk out of the bathroom and to her bed. "I came home and found you passed out. Are you okay? What happened? Was there a demon?"

Kat sat on the bed and brought her hand to her head. Paige orbed a bottle of water into her hand and handed it to her. "I don't know. I was getting ready for an appointment and all of a sudden, I just got dizzy. I woke up and you guys were standing over me."

Billie sat next to Kat on the bed and hugged her friend tightly. Paige looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes. "I'm being called. I will check up on you when I'm done up there."

Billie let go of Kat and looked at her. "I'm fine, Billie. Really. Go meet Phoebe for dinner. I have to go to my appointment." Kat got up from her bed and grabbed her purse.

"Wait. Are you sure you're okay?" Kat looked up at Billie and stared her dead straight in the eyes.

"I'm fine. I promise." Billie nodded and watched Kat walk out of the room. Billie had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Kat walked into an empty room that was lit up too brightly for her own taste. She stood in the middle of the room and waited patiently for anyone to join her. Three figures appeared in front of her. One by water, the other by fire, and the last by lightening. She held her hands behind her back and stood up straight.

"You're grandfather has joined forces with Evil." The one who appeared in a ball of lightening spoke. He stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "How are you doing?"

She returned his hug and looked up at the man. "I'm doing fine, father." Her father let her go and rejoined the other two men who were still standing behind him. "I sensed it. He has a lot of anger towards you. Not so much towards mankind. He will be coming for you."

"We gave you a different name, hoping to protect you." The one of fire spoke.

"Be careful." The one of water spoke. "He will most likely come looking for you."

Her father looked at her more sternly. He was concerned for his daughter. "Come back with us. You will be safe and we can stop the inevitable."

Kat sighed. She knew her father checked in on her even without her knowledge. She never discussed it with anyone, not even her mother. "You can't stop what is natural, father. I have accepted my fate. After all, I am a mortal."

"Half mortal." Her father reminded her. "We can fix that." A father only wanted to save his daughter. Just like any other father would.

"I should go." She said receiving nods from all three men. She looked at her father one last time before she disappeared in bolts of lightening.

"He will be coming for us." The one who came from fire spoke.

"He will go after her first. He will try and turn her against you." The one from water spoke next.

"He will, but i know my daughter. She is much stronger than you know. She is under the protection of the Charmed Ones and The Ultimate Power." He knew his daughter had to tell them who she is eventually. He prayed that they udnerstood why she kept it a secret.

The one from fire spoke once more. "Yes, but who will protect them?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. No one has reviewed yet but I already had chapter two written so I decided to upload it. I really like my story but if you guys don't then I will discontinue writing it. Anyways, here is chapter two. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

Billie sat across from Phoebe at the table at P F Chengs. Phoebe was just filling her in what happened at work today. Billie couldn't stop thinking about had happened earlier at home. She was trying to figure out what cause Kat to pass out. They had been friends for a little over two years now and have lived together for two years and not once has she seen her pass out. She was worried about her friend. Phoebe started feeling Billie's worry. "What's wrong, Billie?" she had worried.

Billie looked at Phoebe and sighed. She took a sip of her water and answered. "I found Kat passed out in her bathroom today when I got home. I called Paige to heal her but there were no injuries to heal. She came too and said she was fine and just left. She said she just got dizzy and passed out." Phoebe let Billie continue to talk. "I'm just worried about her. She's like a sister to me. I have this feeling that something is wrong, but I don't want to pry."

"You're right, you shouldn't pry. She'll come to you when she is ready. I mean who knows. It could really be nothing like she said." Phoebe said as she touched Billie's hand to reassure her. "You just have to trust her." Whenever Kat and Phoebe were together, she never sensed any pain or fear from her.

Billie did trust her. In fact, she trusted her with her life. Even though she was just a mortal, she still trusted Kat with her life. "I have this bad feeling that something is coming. That something bad is going to happen."

"Have you spoken to Paige about this?" Phoebe didn't have to sense how close Billie and Paige had become. Billie being much younger than all of them provided Paige the feeling of being the big sister.

"Not yet. I will talk to her tomorrow." Billie said. She looked at Phoebe's glass of wine and remembered that tomorrow will be her 21st birthday. She suddenly perked up and smiled.

Phoebe sensed Billie's excitement and smiled in return. "You're birthday is tomorrow! Are you excited? God you're growing up so fast."

Billie had a big smile on her face. "I am excited. Kat has a surprise for me but she won't tell me where we are going. Speaking of excitement. How are things going with the love doctor?"

"Things are going good. He's always out making people fall in love. Something he loves doing very much. It helps me connect with my inner cupid." Phoebe said pointing at her heart.

Billie laughed. "Inner cupid" was a phrase Phoebe started using after her and Coop got married. "You're empathic, Phoebe. Oh so any kids soon?" Billie asks with a raised eyebrow. She loved kids. Wyatt and Chris started calling her "Auntie Billie" But unfortunately, for Chris who can't pronounce his "L" yet, he calls "Biwie". Which Billie thought was the most adorable thing ever.

Phoebe thought about it for a minute. As much as she wanted that little girl from her premonition, she knew that she shouldn't force it. Her daughter will come when the time is right. "We will let the fates decide."

* * *

Paige was pacing back and forth in her bedroom with the phone to her ear, waiting for Piper to answer. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the bathtub. She left the water running and began to undress.

"Hello?" Piper finally answered.

"Hey Piper.' Paige said switching the phone to her other ear so she could remove her blouse. "I spoke to the Elders and they approved. It has to be done tomorrow night before midnight."

"That's excellent. She will love it." Piper said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Paige heard Henry call her name from down the hall. "Henry is home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Paige walked out of the bathroom to find her husband leaning against the door holding a bottle of champagne and a single rose in his hand. He smiled at her. "If this is how I will be greeted every time I come home from work, I am one lucky man."

Paige looked at his not sure about what he was talking about, then remembered that she was now standing in their bedroom wearing only her bar and matching underwear. She crossed her arms and smiled back at him. "Well, if you bring me a rose and a bottle of champagne everyday, then I will have to think about it." She said as she turned on her heels and headed for the bathroom. She shut off the running water and felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, greeting him with a deep passionate kiss. "Join me?"

Henry smiled. "I thought you'd never asked."

* * *

Billie walked into her condo and got greeted by Apollo. Much to her surprise, he was actually on his way out. "Hey, leaving already?"

"Yeah, Kat's tired. She wants to rest up for your birthday surprise tomorrow." He said with a big smile on his face. "I'll see you later and happy early birthday." He said as he kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

Billie smiled and headed to her room. When she walked in, she saw two big boxes sitting on her bed. It was beautifully wrapped in a metallic silver wrapping paper and there was a light blue ribbon wrapped around it and tied into a bow. There was a card on top of the boxes, she opened the card and read the contents. _We have to look stylish for your birthday don't we? Happy Birthday, Billie. Love always, Your BFF, Kat. _She opened the biggest box to find a beautiful Gucci dress. A sand washed, 100% silk halter dress that wrapped around your neck as if it were a scarf with a belt wrapped around the waist accented with a bamboo ring buckle ( .com/images/categories/cr10rtw/full/cr10_wrtw_12_001_ ). She opened the second box to find a pair of Gucci matching high heel platform sandals. Billie was filled with excitement as she picked up the dress and held it up to her.

"I know I didn't get you a clutch, but I thought I would let you pick that out tomorrow." Kat said from behind Billie, causing her to jump. She had no idea she was standing there this whole time.

Billie put the dress down on the bed and ran up to her best friend to gave her with a tight hug. "Thank you so much!" Billie said giving her friend a kiss on the cheek.

Kat laughed. "I'm glad you like it. You gotta celebrate your 21st in style." She watched Billie pick up the dress and hold it up to herself in the mirror. Kat loved seeing the people she cared about happy. It made her happy. "I'm gonna go to bed. We're getting up at 6 am tomorrow, so be ready." She said before walking out of Billie's room. Kat walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She wrapped her right arm around her stomach and headed straight for the bathroom. She shut the bathroom door behind her before she was on her knees holding onto her stomach as a gut wrenching pain shot through it. _I need to get this under control. _She thought to herself. _It's never hurt this bad before._ She knew the pain would pass in just a few moments; she just had to wait it out. She knew that this was the least of her worries. Her biggest fight has yet to come.

* * *

Evil forces were gathering down in the underworld. From Darklighters, fire starters, to demonic assassins. There was a new power joining forces with an old power. An old power that had been brought back from the dead. Two forces from different worlds joined by one thing, revenge. They both sought out revenge on the people who destroyed them. Four people stood in the middle of a cave located in the underworld. Three stood on one side of the cave while one stood on the other. The three stood alone while the one had followers. The three men were dressed in white robes stood with their hands behind their backs. The middle one stood in front of the other two. "Don't be so eager. My granddaughter has the ability to vanquish you. You are no match for her."

The other man standing in front of his followers had a black hooded robe on. His hood was pulled up covering his face. "You can eliminate the Charmed Ones with ease. I do not understand why you need me and my minions."

"My fight is not with them. I am giving you the opportunity to seek revenge on those who have killed you, more than once I see. However, don't be so over confident. They vanquished you twice already and now they have an Ultimate Power on their side."

"You have cloaked my presence from the elders allowing us to have the element of surprise." The black hood man spoke.

* * *

Billie had the most relaxing time at the spa with Kat earlier in the day. She couldn't believe it, it was her birthday! She had finished getting dressed to go out where ever Kat was going to take her. She finished buckling her shoes on and stood up to look at herself in the mirror. _God I love this dress!_ She thought to herself. She walked up to her nightstand and picked up a photo of her parents. _I wish you guys where here._ She said holding it close to her heart. Years had past and not one day did she go without thinking about them.

"I'm sure your parents are watching over you right now and are very proud of the woman their daughter has grown up to be." Kat said from the doorway.

Billie looked up to see her friend leaning with one arm on the door-frame and the other on her hip as if she were posing for a camera. "Has anyone ever told you that you should be a model?" Kat was wearing a beautiful black silk dress by Versace. A one-shoulder dress was tight up top but loose and below the hip, (it's on the Versace website. Main collection. It's the second back dress. .com ).

Kat stepped into Billie's room and grabbed her hand. "No, I don't think so." She said with a laugh. "Come on, teleport us to the manor."

* * *

Paige and Phoebe were helping Piper finish getting ready. Phoebe was doing her hair while Paige did her make-up. Phoebe was wearing a cute blue BCBG dress and Paige wore an elegant little black dress. Piper decided to be like Paige and wore a black dress. Leo had taken the boys up to magic school while he finished grading his student's test. Paige applied lip-gloss to Pipers lips and smiles. "Finished!" She yelled proudly.

Piper stood up and looked into the mirror. She had to admit, even though she loved her usual jeans and a sweater outfits, she missed this part of her. Her black dress ended just above the knee with a v-neck in the front just showing off enough cleavage. She turned to her sisters who were staring at her in awe. "Okay, so they should be here soon. Apollo called and said that everyone is at the club waiting. But remember, we gotta be back here before midnight."

Phoebe looked at Piper, confused. "For what? Oh right!" Answering her own question. She had a tendency to do that at times.

Paige just rolled her eyes as she was used to her blond sister. "Piper? Paige? Phoebe?" They heard Billie call from the stairs leading up to the attic.

"We're in Piper's room!" Paige yelled back as she sat down on the bed. Kat and Billie stepped into Piper's room.

"Happy birthday!' Phoebe was the first to yell and suffocate the poor girl with a tight hug. She released Billie from her hug and spun her around looking at her dress. "Is that Gucci?"

"I'm all Gucci!" Billie yelled proudly. Showing off her dress, shoes, and now clutch. "A gift from Kat."

"Oh you look beautiful!" Phoebe said hugging Billie yet again.

"Your parents would be proud." Piper said taking Billie into a hug next.

Phoebe gave Kat a hug then spun her around as well. "Prada?"

"Versace." Kat said with a smile.

"You're going to have to let me raid your closet one day." Paige said to Kat as she gave Billie a

hug.

"Anytime." Kat said while looking at her watch.

"Alright. Off we go!" Piper said waving everyone to get closer. They all grabbed a hold of each other and were engulfed in orbs heading to their next destination.

* * *

Apollo was walking around the club getting everyone into position for Billie's entrance. Kat had sent him a text when she got to the manor. They were going to be here any minute. Piper still had the club opened for business; she just closed off a section of the club for the birthday guest. Apollo made sure everyone gathered around by the stairs ready to yell when the quest of honor walked in. Apollo looked up and saw is beautiful girl friend walking down the stairs first holding Billie's hand. Billie had a blind fold over her eyes and Paige's hands on her shoulder making sure she didn't fall. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Kat pulled the blind fold off of Billie's eyes. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled in unison. Billie brought her hands to her mouth in shock and started hugging the girls once again.

Apollo walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on her fore head as always. "Happy birthday Billie." He said to the now jumping up and down birthday girl.

Kat grabbed Apollo's hand and greeted him with a kiss. Piper turned to Billie and like any big sister to her younger sister, she said. "Okay, you can legally drink now, but you pace yourself cuz god forbids if you pass out, I will let them draw on your face."

Billie laughed while nodding that she understood. Now it was time to party.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls orbed into the attic a few hours later with a slightly tipsy Billie. Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows while Phoebe started lighting the candles. Billie turned and looked at the sisters, not quiet sure as to what was going on. Kat excused herself and left the attic. Paige and Phoebe joined Piper at the podium. "We asked the Elders for a favor." Piper was the first to speak.

"You've not only grown into a powerful witch but into a beautiful and intelligent woman." Phoebe spoke next.

"We have told you how proud we are of you and how proud your parents would be." Paige said as she walked up to Billie. She put her hands on Billie's shoulder and turned her to face the circle of candles in the middle of the attic. "Happy Birthday Billie." Several balls of light flew into the middle of the circle. They started to form two figures.

Billie felt tears start forming in her eyes as she held her hand up to her mouth.

"Mom? Dad?" Billie said when the figures were not visible. Her parents stood there before her in the circle of candles. They both stepped forward causing their spirits to take physical form. Billie ran into the arms of her parents and hugged them tightly, not believing that they were real. The sisters saw this as their cue to leave the attic and allow Billie some time with her parents.

"But how?" Billie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Her parents led her to the sofa and they sat her down in between them. "Paige gave a very good speech to the Elders about all the good you have done and all the obstacles you have over come along the way." Her father said while brushing Billie's hair. "Plus, your mother being a witch helped her case also."

"We've been with you this whole time, Billie. Watching over your from up there." Her mother said as she lifted her daughter's face so she could look into her eyes. "We are so proud of you, Billie."

'What happened with your sister is not your fault." Her father spoke next. "You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened."

"But I killed her." Billie said between sobs.

"You're sister turned evil, Billie. You had no other choice. You are a protector of the innocent. Your sister tried to turn you to evil but you have too much good inside of you and you over came it." Her mother said to her softly.

"I tried to save her mom." Billie said as she leaned into her mother's embrace.

"You're sister couldn't be saved." Her father said her he put a hand on her shoulder. "She wasn't meant to be."

* * *

Piper walked into the nursery to check in on her boys. Chris was sound asleep in his crib and Wyatt was asleep in his new "big boy" bed. He was very excited when he got it. He hates being called a baby. He reminds his mother that he is a big boy now from time to time. Piper felt arms wrap around her waist and smelled her husband's cologne. She put her hands on his and just stood there with him. "How was the party?" Leo whispered into her ear.

"It was good and fun." Piper whispered back. They didn't want to wake the boys. "Billie is in the attic with her parents."

"Good." Leo said just before he looked up to the ceiling after hearing a jingle. "Their calling me, it sounds urgent." He said letting go of his wife. He kissed her before he disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

"I hate it when he does that." Piper said as she walked out of the nursery. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Phoebe and Kat sitting at the kitchen table talking quietly. "Where is Paige?"

"She got called up there." Phoebe said as she pointed up. "I made some coffee."

"Oh good." Piper said as she walked over to the coffee pot.

Phoebe felt a burst of pain coming from Kat and it startled her. "Kat, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kat grabbed her stomach and looked down. _Not again._ "Yeah, I'm fine. Just going to go to the bathroom." She said as she stood up. "Shouldn't have drank so much." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Phoebe looked at Piper who was standing there with concern within all over her face. Phoebe didn't recall seeing Kat have more than one glass of champagne at the club. Phoebe was about to say something but stopped when she heard Billie scream from the attic.

* * *

Billie ducked as a fireball flew past her and crashed into the wall. Billie looked up and saw another fireball flying towards her but sent it straight back into the demon that threw it. He burst into flames and was vanquished. She saw two more flying towards her and then they both disappeared in a ray of blue orbs and were sent back into the demons, vanquishing them where they stood. Billie looked up and saw orbs forming into Paige. "You okay?" Paige asked Billie as she helped her up.

"Yeah, they just came out of no where" Billie said dusting off her knees.

Piper and Phoebe ran into the attic just as another demon shimmered in. Piper blew him up before he could raise his hand. They headed over to Billie and Paige. "The Elders called Leo and I up there to warn us of a gathering force. They don't know what it is yet."

"Um guys." Billie said as she started pointing towards the door. The sisters looked in the direction Billie was pointing and they began to panic. Standing before them was a force that they not only vanquished once but twice. The first time they nearly died when they fought. The second time, they were lucky. Billie projected a force field around them when she saw five more demons shimmer in behind him.

"Piper" Phoebe said as she backed up closer to her sisters. "I thought he was vanquished!"

"Surprised to see me?" He said with an evil grin. He formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at Billie's force field.

"Who is he?" Billie said as she felt her force field begin to weaken.

"The Source." Piper said.

"Nice to see that you remember me." The Source said stepping in closer to the force field. He threw another fireball at it and smiled when it went down. "Do you have any last words before I kill you?" He said forming another fireball in his hand. Piper tried to blow him up but it caused little damage. He laughed as he felt an energy wave try to knock him down. "You're powers will not work on me. You see when I was brought back; I was given an energy boost. Enough to destroy you." He raised his hand and threw the fireball at Piper but to his surprise, it was destroyed mid are by a bolt of lightning. "What?" The demons around him were struck by bolts of lightning vanquishing them instantly. Some began to shimmer away in hopes of escaping with their lives. "Impossible, none of you posses that kind of power!"

"They don't, but I do." Bolts of lightning grouped together and when they disappeared, Kat was left standing in their spot. She saw The Source raise his hand and she flicked her hand and a bolt of lightning came crashing down into him sending him back into the wall.

"That's enough!" A male voice was heard just before a whirlwind appeared in the attic. The whirlwind disappeared leaving a man in its place. He held up his hand at the Source telling him to stop. He was engulfed in flames and vanished. "Hello Alexandra. Oh wait, Your Father and Uncle's changed your name. It's Katrina, correct?"

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked at each other. The man standing before them was someone they thought they destroyed a few years back when they were given the essence of the Greek Gods. He is a Titan, but not just any Titan. He is Cronos, a Titan God.

"Hello grandfather." Kat said looking her grandfather in the eyes. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do when this was over. "I go by Katrina. No one has called me Alexandra since I was five."

"You've grown into a Beautiful woman." Cronos said admiring his granddaughter. "I am proud."

"You're fight is not with them." Kat said referring to the sisters and Billie. "You're fight is with my Father and my siblings." She knew her grandfather would go back to Mount Olympus and seek revenge against her father for over throwing him. Her main concern right now was to protect the sisters and Billie. As powerful as they are, they stood no chance against a Greek God, let alone a Titan.

"I am here for you. Come with me, if you stay here any longer, you will die." Cronos held out his hand to Kat. "I have been watching over you for quiet sometime now. You are the daughter of Zeus and with that come great power and great responsibilities. You cannot stay in this mortal world any longer. Your powers are eating you alive. The stronger your powers get the weaker you get. Your mortal self cannot handle that much power. I do not want to see you die."

"I am a demy god who inherited her father's powers but not his immortality. I have accepted my fate. I will live my life as a mortal, just like my mother." Kat saw her grandfather's hand reaching out to her. "He is my father. I will not betray him."

Cronos put his hand down. He was upset by his granddaughter's choice. But also proud, that she will stand by her family until death. He sensed that her soul was pure. Unlike the many demy gods before her, she was not corrupted by her powers. Maybe this was why the fates allowed her to have her father's control of lightning. "So be it." With that, Cronos disappeared in a whirlwind.

Kat turned around to face the sisters and Billie. All looking at her with their mouths open. Piper has her hands on her hip, Billie, Paige and Phoebe stood with their arms crossed. "Start explaining Missy." Piper said.

Kat was about to speak when she felt a breeze blow past her. She quickly turned around and shot lightning out of her hands at a man who appeared out of thin air. He was taken by surprise as he felt jolts of electricity coursing threw his body. He was lifted into the air before he burst into sparks. Kat swung her right hand to the second man who appeared and he too burst into sparks and was gone. Kat grabbed her stomach as she felt a jolt of pain rip through her insides. She fell to the ground then everything went black and she saw no more.


	4. Author's Note

**I havent gotten any reviews for this story. However i would love to continue it. What do you guys think? Delete or continue?**


End file.
